Love hurts
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: Jasmine is dating Ron killing and he doesnt treat her right but shes blined by her love for him to care about that but what happenes when Alberto del rio her bestfriend steps in? Find out in "Love hurts"
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a short little story about Alberto Del Rio he's kinda growing on me a little and he's kinda cute anyway enjoy and review please.**

My name is Jasmine and I have been dating Ron killing aka R Truth to you guys.

"Hey what are you doing sitting on your ass?" I heard Ron yell.

"Nothing just thinking" I said.

"Get off your ass and clean this place up you lazy whore" He said walking away.

"Whatever" I said.

Now I know what your thinking why am I still with when he treat me like crap and the answer to that is I love him and he has never hit me. I was too busy thinking that I wasn't paying attention and I ran into someone.

"Hey sorry about that" I heard.

"It's ok" I said.

"Here let me help you" They said helping me up.

"Thanks" I said.

"Hey Jas" They said.

"Oh hey Alberto" I said.

"Sorry about knocking you over" Alberto said.

"It's ok" I said.

"How you been Jas?" Alberto asked.

"Good you?" I asked.

"Same hey you want to go get a drink or something with me after the show?" Alberto asked.

"Yea sure I would love to" I said smiling.

"Ok great" Alberto said.

"Jasmine what are you doing?" Ron asked walking up to us.

"Talking" I said.

"You are such a lazy whore" Ron said grabbing my arm.

"Ron please I was just talking to a friend" I said.

"No I told you to do something and I expect you to do it" Ron said tightening his grip.

I gasped in pain.

"Hey buddy you want to loosen your grip" Alberto said.

"No she's a lazy bitch" Ron said.

"You don't talk to a lady like that" Alberto said.

"I'll talk to her anyway I want she's my girlfriend" Ron said,

"Maybe so but she is also a lady and you don't talk to her like that" Alberto said.

"Whatever" Ron said letting go of my arm and walking away.

\"Thanks for sticking up for me Alberto" I said rubbing my arm.

"Your welcome no man should disrespect a women you really should get some ice for that bruise" Alberto said looking at my arm where the bruise had already started to form,

"I will" I said.

"I'll take you to get some ice" Alberto said.

"You don't have to" I said.

"I want to" Alberto said.

"Ok thanks then" I said.

"It's no problem" Alberto said.

Alberto walked me to the trainers room.

"It don't look to bad just keep some ice on it for now and it should go away soon ok" The trainer said.

"Ok" I said.

"Here's some ice for you" The trainer said handing me a bad of ice.

"Thank you" I said getting off the table.

"Want to go have that drink?" Alberto asked.

"Sure loved to" I said.

"Great" Alberto said.

Alberto led me to one of his fancy cars and we talked and laughed all the way there he drove to a little place and we had some drinks.

"Does Ron do that to you a lot"?" Alberto asked.

"Not all the time" I said taking a sip of my wine.

"Why do you let him do that to you?" Alberto asked.

"I love him" I said.

"That's not love Jas" Alberto said.

I sighed " I know but he has never hit me though" I said.

"But he could what if one day you do something that really sets him off and he hits you what then" Alberto said.

"I don't know" I said looking down.

"Look Jas you're my best friend and I just don't want to see you get hurt I'm just looking out for you" Alberto said.

"I know and thank you for that but I know Ron can change" I said

"Ok I trust your judgments" Alberto said.

"But thank you for caring" I said.

"I will always care you're my best friend" Alberto said hugging me.

"Thanks Alberto" I said hugging him back.

"Your welcome lets get you back to the hotel" Alberto said.

"Ok" I said.

Alberto led me to his fancy car and opened the door for me and helped me in.

"Why thank you" I said smiling.

"Your very welcome" Alberto said smiling also.

He got in on the other side.

"You know I always liked your cars" I said.

"Really?" Alberto said looking at me.

"Yea" I said looking at him.

"Well that makes to of us" Alberto said laughing.

I laughed to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Her is Chapter 2 of "Love hurts" enjoy and review.**

Me and Alberto talked about his cars all the way to the hotel. He even walked me to my room.

"Thanks for walking me to my room" I said.

"Your welcome" Alberto said.

"So I'll see you tomorrow" I said.

"Of course you will" Alberto said kissing me on the cheek.

"Bye" I said blushing.

"Bye Jas" Alberto said.

I opened the door and saw Ron sitting on the bed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ron asked looking at me.

"I went with Alberto" I said.

"You what!" Ron yelled.

"You heard me" I said going into the bathroom but Ron grabbed my arm.

" Ow Ron your hurting me" I said.

"To bad you were supposed to be here cleaning up and I come here and find you not even here doing what I told you to do" Ron yelled.

"I'm not your maid I only went out for drinks with Alberto" I said.

"You like him don't you" I said.

"No" I said.

"Liar" Ron said slapping me.

I fell to the floor and looked at him shocked.

"What the hell Ron" I said.

"Oh my god Jas baby I'm sorry" Ron said.

"Whatever I'm leaving" I said grabbing my things.

I went to Alberto's room since I couldn't go to Maryse's room because she was with Mike I knocked on his door and after a few minutes he answered the door.

"Jas what are you doing here?" Alberto asked.

"Can I stay with you I would go to Maryse but she's with Mike" I said.

"Of course you can stay with me you know that Jas" Alberto said.

"Thanks" I said walking in.

"I only have 1 bed but I can sleep on the couch and you can have the bed" Alberto said.

"No it's ok we both can have the bed" I said.

"Are you sure Jas?" Alberto asked.

"Yea I'm sure" I said.

"Well ok then what is that on your cheek?" Alberto asked seeing the bruise that had already formed.

"Uhh its nothing" I said trying to cover it up.

"That does not look like nothing" Alberto said moving my hand and lifting my chin to get a better look.

"It's nothing I swear" I said.

"That's a handprint wait did Ron do this to you Jas" I said.

"Yea" I said looking down.

"That little bastard I knew he would scoop this low and to hit you" Alberto said pacing.

"Calm down Alberto" I said.

"Why should I" Alberto said.

"Because I need you" I said with tears running down my face.

Alberto sighed and walked over to me and hugged me.

"Shhh it's ok do you know why he did it? Alberto asked.

I shook my head.

"Why did he?" Alberto asked.

"Because he knows I like you" I said looking at him.

He looked at me shocked.

"Please say something Alberto" I pleaded.

"You like me?" Alberto asked.

"Yes I do" I said.

Alberto leaned in and kissed me I was shocked at first but I did kiss him back.

"I like you to" Alberto said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea I always have" Alberto said.

I kissed him and he kissed back. He backed me up towards the bed and picked me up and laid me down on the bed we were still kissing he went down my neck and his hands went up my shirt and he took it off.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alberto asked.

"Yes I'm sure" I said.

"Ok" Alberto said and went back to kissing me.

I took off his shirt and he took off my shorts. He kissed down my neck and down my stomach he took off his pants and took off my bra and panties and I took off his boxers.

"You ok?" Alberto asked.

"Yea I'm ok" I said.

"Are you sure about this I can stop if you want me to" Alberto said.

"No I want this" I said.

"Ok" Alberto said.

He slid into me and I felt extreme pleasure. When he was done he laid down next to me and I laid my head on his chest.

"You don't regret this do you?" Alberto asked.

"No" I said.

"Good" Alberto said.

"That was great I never felt anything like that" I said.

"Not even with Ron?" Alberto asked.

"Nope" I said.

"Why not?" Alberto asked.

"He never wants to do it anymore" I said.

"Oh" Alberto said.

"Yea I know" I said.

"Come on lets get some sleep" Alberto said kissing me.

"Ok" I said kissing him back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 of "Love hurts" Please read and review thank you and enjoy.**

The next morning I woke up next to Alberto at first I didn't remember how I got there but then I remembered what happened between me and Alberto last night I smiled and cuddled up to Alberto some more.. He opened his eyes and looked at me and smiled.

"Morning" Alberto said smiling.

"Morning" I said smiling also.

"Last night was amazing" Alberto said while kissing my neck.

"Yes it was" I said giggling a little.

Come on we have to get up" Alberto said getting up.

"Do we have to" I said.

"Yes we have a show tonight" Alberto said.

"Damn" I said getting up.

Alberto laughed.

"Shut up" I said.

"Sorry" Alberto said still laughing.

We both got showers and got dressed.

"Want to go get something to eat?" Alberto asked.

"Sure" I said.

"Great lets go I'm hungry" Alberto said.

"I laughed " Me too" I said.

Alberto put his arm around my waist. And we went to get something to eat in the hotel while we were eating my best friend Maryse and her boyfriend Mike aka The Miz Who is also my best friend as well as Alberto's came up to us.

"Hey girl hey Alberto" Maryse said.

"Hey guys" We both said.

"Do mind if we join you" Mike asked.

"No not at all" Alberto said.

"Thanks man" Mike said sitting down.

"No problem" Alberto said.

"Hey Jas what to go shopping?" Maryse asked.

"I don't know Maryse me and Alberto were going to hang out" I said.

"It's ok Jas go have fun I'll see you before the show" Alberto said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yea I'm sure go have fun with Maryse" Alberto said.

"Ok I'll see you later" I said.

"Of course you will" Alberto said kissing my cheek.

"Bye" I said blushing.

Maryse went over to Mike and kissed him "Bye babe I'll see you later" Maryse said.

"Ok babe have fun" Mike said.

"We will bye Alberto" Maryse said hugging him.

"Bye girls" Alberto said.

Me and Maryse walked to her car and drove to the mall.

"So what's with you and Alberto" Maryse asked while we were looking at shoes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked paying for a pair of shoes and a new purse and wallet.

"Oh please I see the way you look at him and he looks at you the same way" Maryse said while we were going to the food court after she paid for her stuff.

"We are just friends nothing more nothing less" I said after ordering my food.

"Ok then" Maryse said when we sat down.

"Look Maryse I have something to tell you but you have to promise that it will stay between us" I said.

"Yea of course what is it?" Maryse asked.

"I slept with Alberto" I said.

"You did what" Maryse said.

"I slept with Alberto" I repeated.

"Yea I heard what you said but why?" Maryse asked.

"Well me and Ron had a fight and he hit me so I went to Alberto's room since I knew you would be with Mike and he asked if I knew why Ron did this and I said yes I did and it was because Ron knew I liked Alberto and he kissed me after I told and well you know what happens from there" I said.

"Wow" Maryse said.

"Yea I know" I said.

"You like Alberto I knew it" Maryse said.

"Maryse!" I yelled.

"What?" She asked.

"Nevermind" I said laughing.

She laughed to "So have you talked to Ron at all?" She asked eating her fries.

"No" I said taking a drink of my soda.

"Sadly" I said.

"Why don't you just break up with him I never liked him anyway" She said.

"I know you didn't and I am going to break up with him" I said.

"Really? When?" I said while we were on our back to her car.

"Tonight" I said.

"Good" She said starting the car.

She backed out of the parking spot and we were on our way to the arena when we got there Maryse went to find Mike and I went to catering.

"Hey Jas" I heard.

I turned around " Oh hey Alberto" I said.

"What you up to?" Alberto asked.

"Oh just walking around" I said.

"Have you umm talked to Ron at all?" Alberto asked.

"No but I am going to break up with him tonight" I said.

"Oh great good for you" Alberto said.

"Thanks I'm done with him" I said.

"Alberto your match is next oh hey Jasmine" Ricardo said.

"Hi Ricardo" I said.

"Ok I'll be there in a second" Alberto said.

"Ok" Ricardo said walking away.

"I'll see you later?" Alberto said.

"Yea of course" I said.

"Great" Alberto said kissing my cheek.

"Good luck" I said blushing.

"Thanks Jas" Alberto said.

"Your welcome" I said.

"Hey babe" Ron said.

"Hey" I said.

"So I heard you slept with Alberto last night" Ron said looking pissed.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I overheard you and Maryse talking at the mall" Ron said.

"You were spying on me" I yelled.

"Yes I was and do not yell" Ron said.

"I will do whatever I want and we are so done" I said walking away.

Ron grabbed my arm "We are not done" Ron said.

"Yes we are" I said wrenching me arm from his grip.

Ron grabbed my hair "We are not done" He said..

"Let me go" I said.

"No" Ron said.

"I think the lady said let her go" I heard.

"No I will not let her go" Ron said.

"I would advise you to" Drew said.

Ron let me go and ran. Drew helped me up.

"You ok Jas?" Drew asked.

"Yea I'm ok Drew thanks" I said.

"Your welcome" Drew said.

"I have to go wait for Alberto" I said.

"Ok I'll see you later" Drew said.

"Yea bye" I said.

"Bye Jas" Drew said.

I walked to the curtain and waited for Alberto I was to busy thinking that I didn't hear him come back.

"Hello Jasmine are you there?" Alberto asked.

"Oh hey" I said.

"You ok?" Alberto asked.

"Yea I'm fine" I said.

"If you say so" Alberto said.

"I broke up with Ron" I said.

"Really? Great so do you want to go out to dinner after the show?" Alberto said.

"Yea sure I would love to" I said smiling.

"Great I'm going to go shower and change I'll see you later" Alberto said.

"Of course" I said.

"Great bye" Alberto said hugging me.

"Bye" I said.


End file.
